Shut Up and Kiss Me
by Daisyangel
Summary: second in my Reid/Emily series follows In Midnights In Cups of Coffee. Their relationship grows. Reid/Emily, JJ/Morgan. Please R/R! You have to dustytiger to thank for encouraging the continuation of this series.


A/n, thanks to dustytiger I plan on continuing this little series. Thank you for your review. Thanks to the rest of you who reviewed as well. This series will each be titled after a song or some other TV, movie or play reference. So read and review, please. ------------------------

The nighttime meetings between Reid and Emily continued off and on for the next couple of months. Every week or so sometimes more often one of them would show up at the other's place and they would drink coffee or hot chocolate depending on the mood and eat cookies. They usually played Uno, but other games were played as well. These meetings usually lasted until late so the person who had come over would stay there. Usually they would sleep next to each other. That was the only way the nightmares seemed to be held at bay. When the nightmares did come, however, both Spencer and Emily could quickly calm each other down. This would be proven once again during there current case. Only this time, two of there friends would see the end result. --------------------

In a small town in Ohio the team sat around the table in the restaurant at the Days Inn they were staying at. The current unsub was taking brown haired women, strangling them then tieing them to a tree for someone to find. Rubbing his eyes, Hotch spoke.

"Okay, everyone, it's 9:30, I'm calling it a night. Go to bed and get some sleep. We'll head back to the station in the morning and work this with fresh eyes.

"You got it, see you in the morning," Emily said as she stood up. "You comin' JJ?" she asked turning to her roommate.

"No, I'm not tired yet, I think I'll hit the bar for a drink."

"I'll come with you if that's okay?" Morgan questioned.

"Sure," JJ replied.

"Well I'm off to bed, night," Rossi said as he and Hotch made their way to their rooms. After bidding their friends goodnight JJ and Morgan headed for the bar while Reid and Emily followed the two older profilers upstairs to their hotel rooms.

"Night, sleep well, Emily," Spencer said hugging her quickly.

"Night, Reid, see you in the morning."

"Yeah, unlesss," Reid broke off, but Emily knew what he meant. Unless one of them needed the other.

"thanks, night," she said as she walked into her room and began preparing for bed. ------------------------

She could feel his hands on her throat squeezing the life out of her.

"Tell me I'm yours," he growled. She tried to speak but only a squeak came out. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" He shook her hard. She panicked she could feel her air supply leaving her body. The unsub laughed cruely as she drew her last breath. The last thing she heard and felt before she died was a gunshot and the bullet piercing her flesh. Jerking awake Emily cut off a scream as it climbed up her throat. She looked around to confirm that JJ wasn't back and that if she was that her nightmare hadn't woken her. Flopping back on her back Emily tried to go back to sleep, but she knew it was a lost cause. Climbing out of bed she grabbed her slippers and padded silently into the hall letting her hotel room door close behind her. She was thankful she'd packed her flanel pajamas for this case because of their warmth. Reaching Spencer and Morgan's room, she lifted her hand to knock but was startled when the door opened before she could do so. Standing in front of her was a concerned looking Reid with a cup of coffee in each hand. -------------------------

Not quite ready for sleep Spencer walked into his room after the ending of the team meeting and settled in bed with a book. He was about three chapters in when he heard a door down the hall close. Realizing it was the one two doors down he knew instantly who it was and where she was heading. Getting up he fixed two cups of coffee from the pot he'd made and headed for the door opening it just as she reached it.

"Hey, come on in," he invited. Smiling a shaky smile Emily stepped into the hotel room and took the cup Spencer was offering her.

"Thanks," Emily said.

"Your welcome," Spencer said as they settled at the table and after a moment of rummaging in the bag on the floor next to the table Reid placed a bag of cookies on the table.

"You packed these just in case, didn't you?" Emily asked teasingly.

"Maybe I did," Reid replied with a chuckle. "I also packed this," Reid said pulling out the deck of Uno. "So what do you say, you talk we play?"

"Okay, I guess," Emily agreed. Smiling Spencer dealt the first hand as Emily told him about her nightmare.

"It's no surprise your having nightmares about this, these victims look a lot like you," Reid interjected.

"Your right, oh, and draw two," Emily said cheekily as she placed a draw 2 yellow on top of his 7 yellow.

"Thanks a lot," Reid complained good naturedly as he drew two cards from the deck.

"Your quite welcome," she said as she played another yellow card." The game continued for several more hands until Emily stood up calling for a bathroom break and a coffee refill. She was just coming out of the bathroom and not looking where she was going when she bumped into Spencer who was standing next to the counter with the coffee mugs on it. Reflexively he wrapped his arms around her to steady her. Their eyes met and held. Something electric past between them.

"Are you okay?" Spencer questioned.

"Yeah."

"You sure? You ran into me fairly hard, statistics show that…" Reid broke off as Emily placed a finger on his lips. Taking a deep breath and hoping like hell she hadn't been misreading his signals she spoke.

"Spencer, shut up and kiss me." As she was speaking she was leaning in ready for a kiss. Smiling Spencer covered her mouth with his in a tender kiss. The kiss lasted for what seemed like forever. When they pulled apart they were both smiling.

"Wow," Reid breathed.

"MMM hmm," Emily agreed.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time," Spencer whispered as he leaned in for another kiss.

"Me, to," she replied. They continued to kiss a little while longer before pulling apart and resting their foreheads against one another. Looking down Emily bit her lip.

"I guess I should go back to my room and try and get some sleep."

"No, stay, you know if you go back to your room you won't sleep," Spencer protested. "At least here with me, you will."

"But what about Morgan?"

"It's none of Morgan's business who I sleep with, uh er I mean," he broke off clearly flustered at his choice of words.

"It's okay, I knew what you meant."

"Plus, now I can hold you in my arms and have a more then just friends reason to," he added.

"What reason would that be?" Emily asked hoping it was the reason she so desperately wanted to hear.

"Because I want to comfort my girlfriend when she has nightmares. If you'll be my girlfriend, that is."

"Yes, Spencer Reid, I'll be your girlfriend," Emily answered happily kissing him once more before kicking off her slippers and making her way to his bed. Five minutes later they were lying in each others arms drifting off to sleep. ----------------

"Thanks for having a drink with me," JJ said as she and Morgan walked down the hall to their respective rooms.

"I had fun, oh I have that book you wanted to borrow in my room if you want to get it," Morgan offered.

"Sure," JJ answered. Nodding Morgan got out his key and unlocked the door walking into the dark room JJ right behind him. The light from the slightly open bathroom door shown into the room. Morgan sniggered as he caught sight of purple slippers on the floor just inside the room.

"I didn't know Reid wor purple slippers," he whispered through a chuckle.

"Huh?" JJ asked glancing around until she saw the slippers. Her eyes widened when she recognized the footware. "Uh hey Morgan?"

"Yeah?"

"Those aren't Reid's, they're Emily's," she whispered in his ear. The implication of the media liaisons words sank in after a moment and the two profiles swiveled their heads towards Reid's bed. They took in the two dark heads lying close together and the fact that Reid was holding their friend tightly in a warm embrace.

"When the hell did that happen?" Morgan mouthed in surprise.

"Got me," JJ mouthed back. Just then Emily began thrashing around in her sleep clearly having a nightmare.

"No don't hurt him, please Cyrus. Don't hurt him, he's not the agent, I am. Spencer noooo!" she shouted waking up slightly as she started to cry. Spencer was awake instantly at the first sign of the nightmare and whispering soothingly in her ear.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here. I'm alright, so are you."

"Oh Spencer, it was awful. We were back in Colorado, but this time you were a bonehead and told Cyrus you were the agent and he beat you nearly to death."

"It was just a dream, Cyrus can't hurt anyone anymore. We're both safe, shh, it's okay. Calm down, sweetheart," Spencer murmured as he kissed her forehead while running his hands through her silky hair.

"I know, but it's hard to get those images out of my mind whether they're the real ones or the ones that my subconscious makes up," Emily confessed.

"I know it is. Do we need another game of Uno and coffee?"

"No, I think I can go back to sleep, just hold me, please."

"Always, sweetheart, always," Reid promised tightening his hold on her as she drifted back off to sleep. Angling so he could see the clock Reid froze when he saw JJ and Morgan standing just inside the room wide-eyed with smiles plastered on their faces. Reid opened his mouth trying to find a way to explain this and do it without waking Emily, but he was stopped by Morgan.

"Don't worry about it, man. We'll talk about this in the morning. I just have one question," Morgan whispered.

"What?"

"Uno?"

"I'll explain it tomorrow, now good night." Morgan and JJ laughed as they made their way to JJ and Emily's room after Morgan grabbed his sleepware. Once the door was closed Morgan pulled JJ in for a toe-curling kiss.

"Looks like we're not the only team members breaking FBI rules," Morgan commented.

"Yep," JJ replied pulling him towards the bed.

"I still wanna know what that Uno reference is all about," Morgan whined.

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow," JJ replied. "Now, go to sleep."

"Yes, ma'am."

TBC?

A/n, Please read and review.


End file.
